


American Prince

by MaileDC



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Human Derek, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Primero yo lo besé y luego él me besó y nos besamos -Isaac clavó sus ojos azules en el cuerpo inmóvil de Derek a unos cuantos metros del suyo.<br/>-Sinceramente, Derek, esperaba algo más como ''tiene un bonito trasero'' o por lo menos que descubrieras si también tiene lunares en el vientre, enserio -Isaac respiró de forma dramática -Estoy desilusionado por tu poca actividad sexual con él.<br/>-¿Sexual? -Derek acomoda el rifle sobre su hombro -El niño tiene como quince o dieciséis años.<br/>-Eres todo un pedófilo, Derek -Isaac se aleja a paso lento de él sin romper ninguna rama porque están seguros que escucharon los pasos de unos ciervos más adelante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Esta semana la he vivido llena de tensión porque estoy esperando a que lleguen los resultados de la universidad y mi madre no parado de decirme que busque otras opciones por si no quedo, así que no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada más además de esto.  
> Espero que les guste y disfrútenlo.

 

# American Prince

 

Derek está seguro que llegaron un jueves a Beacon Hills, un jueves nublado como a las cinco de la tarde o eso parecía cuando se estacionaron en el centro comercial. Era un parking muy grande, completamente vacío a excepción de un jeep color azul al lado del cual Peter estacionó su moto dejándole como única opción estacionarse justo detrás del cacharro, probablemente se había quedado tirado o algo.

-Ethan, Aiden, compren algunas cervezas -Los gemelos recibieron el dinero con una sonrisa de lo más maldosa.

No eran un grupo muy grande, cuando mucho unos veinte si contaban a los que se unieron días atrás y que se despegarían en poco tiempo.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí? -Preguntó Derek frunciendo el ceño detrás de sus gafas.

-La camioneta necesita unas piezas y las motos mantenimiento -El mayor sonrió -Tal vez un par de semanas cuando mucho.

-Estamos en temporada de caza -Aportó recordando el bosque que les dio la bienvenida -Si hacemos el papeleo justo podremos divertirnos.

-Mh… -Peter apretó los labios en una fina línea -Es una buena idea, Derek.

Hacia un par de años que habían formado ese pequeño grupo de motociclistas dispuestos a recorrer al mundo. Una idea loca que nació en una tarde de cervezas durante su último año de instituto. Al principio nadie lo tomó enserio pero conforme empezó a pasar el tiempo y se llegaba el momento de la graduación le dieron más peso.

Una semana después de la ceremonia se despidieron de sus familias y emprendieron la travesía de su vida.

Su madre no estuvo de acuerdo cuando Peter y él le hablaron del tema, aun así les dio su apoyo murmurando algo sobre ''encontrarse a sí mismos'' y ''encontrar a alguien que los hiciera sentar cabeza''

Luego de dos años Derek dudaba que alguien pudiera mantenerlo amarrado a un lugar de cualquier forma convencional, incluso dudaba que algún día se fuera a casar y engendrar hijos.

-¡Hey! ¿Alguien puede mover esa moto? -Un crio de unos dieciseis años se acercó a ellos con gesto molesto. Tenía el cabello castaño disparado en varias direcciones, como si su mano pasara por él una y otra vez.

Los gemelos pasaron al lado del chico ignorando su petición, igual que todos, con cervezas y agua en sus manos.

-Es enserio, necesito mover mi jeep -Erica soltó una ligera carcajada a su espalda tomando una botella de agua de la pila -Bien.

El muchacho sacó las llaves importándole poco que hubiera veinte personas con mucha más fuerza que él dispuestos a romperle los huesos si les sacaba de sus casillas. Derek sonrió esperando el siguiente movimiento del crio mientras bebía de su cerveza refrescando su garganta.

-Oh Dios... -Todos clavaron los ojos en las llantas del jeep y como retrocedían hasta darle un buen golpe a la moto.

-¡Hey! -Derek arrugó su entrecejo dispuesto a partirle la cara al chiquillo.

-Dije que la movieran -Fue lo único que soltó antes de mover la palanca de cambios e irse del estacionamiento dejando la preciada moto de Derek en el suelo con un manchón azul en uno de los laterales.

-Jodido criajo estúpido -A su espalda todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras él ponía de pie su moto. Luego de unos segundos se unió al coro de risas porque debía aceptarlo, el niño tenía pantalones aun con su apariencia desgarbada y los ojitos infantiles.

-Larguémonos a buscar un hotel -Sugirió Peter pisando la lata vacía de cerveza antes de tirarla al bote.

-Me agradó el chico -Isaac le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda -Deberías invitarlo a salir.

-Debería hacer que pague la carrocería -Soltó Derek acompañado de un bufido.

-A su favor pidió que la movieras -Darren le guiño un ojo al pasar a su lado.

Darren se había unido un año atrás luego de perder a su familia completa en un accidente automovilístico, al principio estuvieron reacios pero al darse cuenta de que era agradable decidieron aceptarlo; a veces hacía falta alguien con su apariencia, jovial y travieso según sus ojos color chocolate escondidos debajo de unas cejas oscuras igual que su cabello.

Derek se unió a la fila de motos después de Boyd y Hal. El aire se sentía helado contra su rostro, traía consigo un ligero aroma a pino, a hierba y a personas. No sabe cómo o porque pero 'personas' era un buen título para ese olor.

Un hotel barato de veinticuatro horas les recibió con regaderas rebosantes de agua tibia y un estacionamiento dispuesto para las motos y la furgoneta donde normalmente llevaban su equipaje, nada ostentoso, solo algunos cambios de ropa, un par de botas extra, máquina de afeitar, instrumentos de higiene y una pequeña caja con condones. Nunca se sabía cuándo se iban a necesitar.

Cenaron en un bar a veinte minutos del hotel donde bebieron lo suficiente para caer rendidos en sus camas en cuanto las tocaran.

Al día siguiente lo primero que harían sería buscar algún lugar donde se pudieran quedar dos semanas sin necesidad de dejarse todo el dinero en un hotel.

La segunda noche la pasaron en una casa de madera adentrada en el bosque, perfecta para ellos aunque solo llegaban a dormir. Isaac y Boyd se pusieron de acuerdo con los gemelos para buscar las piezas que hacían falta de la camioneta. Erica se encargó de comprar comida junto con Caitlin, la otra chica que los acompañaba.

Derek por su lado se limitó a recorrer el pueblo buscando la comisaría durante un par de horas hasta que dio con ella. Por un segundo se sintió orgulloso hasta que vio el jeep azul estacionado unos cuantos metros enfrente. Una de dos o el crio se había metido en problemas o había ido a denunciar a alguien.

Resultó que el adolescente estaba bien mono sentado junto al recepcionista leyendo un artículo del periódico.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -Un oficial demasiado joven le miró desde el otro lado del escritorio.

-Si... -Derek le dio una mirada al niño antes de enfocar sus ojos en los verdes del policía -Sé que estamos en temporada de caza y me gustaría saber que documentos debo traer para hacer válido mi permiso.

-Identificación, el permiso y la copia del acta de nacimiento -Respondió el oficial como si se supiera los datos de memoria -El proceso duraría no más de veinticuatro horas.

-¿Si lo traigo ahora lo tendrías para mañana? -Se aventuró a preguntar.

-Mañana en la tarde -Por un momento se sintió hablando con un robot.

-Iré por más café, Parrish -Anunció el chiquillo poniéndose de pie -Buenas tardes.

-Arrollaste mi moto -Los ojos infantiles del adolescente le miraron escudriñando su rostro, como si supiera que Derek realmente no quería decir eso.

-¿Era tuya? Porque si era tuya hiciste muy mal en aparcarla detrás del jeep, eso va contra las leyes de tránsito -Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios del menor.

-Eso no quita que la hayas arrollado -Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Arrollaste una moto? -El policía se cruzó de brazos clavando sus ojos en el menor.

-Pedí que la quitaran, no la quitaron y yo tenía que llevarle el repuesto de su inhalador a Scott -Por un momento se hizo el silencio -Él obstruyó mi vía de salida.

-Mi moto tiene un rayón azul por tu culpa -Fue su turno de cruzarse de brazos.

-Mi jeep estaba primero y era una situación peligrosa. Si mi amigo hubiera tenido un ataque de asma tu hubieras sido el culpable porque yo llevaba su medicina, te estacionaste donde no debías, estabas bebiendo en un lugar público y no respondiste cuando pedí que te movieras, con eso son tres amonestaciones y una multa.

-Creí que el auto estaba descompuesto -Dijo a su favor sintiéndose como un niño pequeño por pelear con un adolescente.

-Si trae los documentos pronto puede tener su permiso mañana -Interrumpió el policía. Luciendo cansado de esa pelea.

-Los traeré más tarde -Musitó mirando al criajo que le sostenía la mirada también.

Si volvía más tarde y el niño estaba ahí, en definitiva lo iba a invitar a salir.

Cuando volvió con Peter a la estación de policía el niño ya no estaba ahí.

*

La mañana del tercer día se le fue cambiando las bujías de la moto y limpiando el manubrio. Cada cierto tiempo se acordaba del chiquillo con su rostro moteado de lunares, su mirada determinada a pesar de ser tan joven, el labio superior con forma del arco de cupido y sus dedos estúpidamente largos.

-Adivina que he visto cuando pasaba por enfrente del instituto -Isaac se recargó en un árbol cerca de donde estaba.

-¿Qué has visto? -Preguntó sin muchos ánimos limpiando sus manos con un trapo.

-El mismo jeep azul que le hizo eso a tu moto y al dueño unos cuantos metros de él caminando con un chico moreno.

-Tal vez era Scott -Soltó sin darse cuenta.

-Nuestro querido Derek tiene un pequeño cuelgue -Isaac soltó una carcajada ligera.

-No tengo ningún cuelgue -Se puso de pie secando el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo.

*

Derek se dio cuenta de que tenía un ligero cuelgue cuando se encontró al chiquillo en el 24 horas de la gasolinera comprando Skittles mientras se llenaba el tanque de su jeep.

-Hola, grandulón -Soltó el adolescente sin inmutarse por su presencia más allá del reconocimiento.

-Hola, enano -Derek sonrió cuando lo escuchó chasquear la lengua.

-¿Qué tal la moto? -Los ojos color miel le miraron con cierto brillo de diversión en su rostro.

-Creo que tu jeep salió más lastimado -Derek tomó una cajetilla de cigarros y un paquete de chicles bajo la atenta mirada del adolescente. -Es un milagro que no se haya desmoronado.

-¿Así como la abolladura de tu Harley? Creo que necesitaba algo de color en toda esa carrocería negra -De nuevo se sorprendió por no verlo ni siquiera un poco asustado, acojonado o algo.

-Tal vez debiste pedirme permiso -Pagó su compra completa asegurándose de que el niño siguiera ahí.

-Yo avisé -En los labios le bailó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -El ligero alzamiento de cejas le dejó claro a Derek que lo había sorprendido -Necesito saber el nombre de la persona que va a pagar la carrocería de mi moto.

-Suerte para la próxima -El niño le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse y salir por la puerta principal jugueteando con el paquete de Skittles en sus manos.

-Debe estar bromeando -Su pecho vibró por la risa contenida viendo como el jeep se alejaba calle abajo.

Tomó la decisión antes de planteársela siquiera. Metió la llave en el contacto de la moto y aceleró dispuesto a alcanzar al chiquillo. El sol se estaba ocultando ya así que seguramente iba a su casa. No pensaba entrar ni tampoco ponerse a platicar con él, solo saber dónde era el lugar en el que residía esa criatura tan obstinada.

Era una casa blanca con detalles azules, enfrente estaba estacionada una camioneta patrulla y al lado el jeep.

El adolescente sonrió de forma amplia, negando ligeramente con la cabeza antes de entrar a su casa dejando a Derek con cierta calidez extendiéndose en su cuerpo.

Enserio, él no sabía que una simple sonrisa podía animarle a hacerlo también o incluso calentarle el pecho de tal forma que aunque quisiera no podría sacarse ese sentimiento de confort y alegría. Había recibido cientos de sonrisas pero ninguna tan real como esa, seguramente todo era así si venía de la persona indicada.

*

 

El domingo hicieron pollo al disco aprovechando su lugar en el bosque donde no molestarían a nadie con su música a todo volumen y sus carcajadas rellenas de anécdotas para compartir. No se fueron a dormir hasta que el sol empezó a notarse por el oriente y Erica comenzaba a querer desnudarse en pleno bosque.

Durmió seis horas seguidas con el codo de Isaac encajado en sus costillas y la manta que debía ser de Boyd detrás de su cabeza como una almohada. Cuando Peter los despertó se aseguró de tomarles una foto para la colección antes de gritarles algo sobre que se robaban sus cascos. Si hubiera estado lúcido su respuesta habría sido ''No usamos cascos'' pero como estaba medio dormido saltó en dirección a la planta baja de la casa con Isaac pisándole los talones.

Caitlin los recibió con una carcajada y un billete de cien dólares entregado por Darren.

-¿Quieres ir al instituto? -Le preguntó Isaac acomodando su cabello lejos de sus ojos.

-¿A qué? -Arqueó las cejas tomando un pantalón limpio para ponerse luego de la ducha.

\- A tomar clases de matemáticas -El rubio resopló -A ver a tu chiquillo respondón.

-Es menor de edad, Isaac -Refutó aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dúchate y te llevaré a verlo -Boyd entró a la habitación en ese momento.

-Los van a demandar -Fue todo lo que dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se iba.

-Salen en una hora -Le aviso Isaac yendo a buscar algo para comer en la cocina.

Derek se hizo una hora encerrado en el baño para no tener que dar una excusa a Isaac. No quería ir a buscar al adolescente, no quería que le gustara ese niño con agallas y lunares.

-Qué bueno que al fin bajas -Le recibió Peter revisando las llantas de la camioneta -Iré por los permisos más tarde, ¿Vienes?

-Debo ir a buscar un filtro de aire para la moto de Jimmy -Se detuvo a unos centímetros del cuerpo en cuclillas de Peter frente a la moto.

-Le diré a Darren que vaya conmigo entonces -Los ojos azules de Peter volvieron a sus herramientas.

-Vuelvo en un rato -Se despidió moviendo las llaves de la moto en sus manos.

Paró en varios establecimientos de autopartes mostrando el viejo filtro  a los vendedores. Después del tercer lugar comenzó a creer que era una pérdida de tiempo y debía buscarse otro pueblo donde encontrarlo. Salió del establecimiento buscando un cigarro en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Fumar mata, grandulón -El chico del estacionamiento le miraba a unos cuantos pasos sosteniendo lo que parecía ser varias bujías en su respectiva caja, ya deshecha, en sus manos.

-Algún día todos vamos a morir -Se encogió de hombros clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños del niño -¿Vienes por esas piezas?

-Es de la furgoneta de Parrish, el oficial del otro día -Movió las cajas en sus manos de forma descuidada. -¿Tu buscas algo?

-Una pieza para la moto de Jimmy -El chico apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa -¿Tienes algo que hacer después de comprar las bujías?

-Entregarlas -Derek ladeó el rostro dando una calada al cigarro, como si esperara que el chico se alejara -Hay un mecánico calle abajo, él puede conseguirte la pieza en algunos días. Por si quieres, digo.

-No respondiste mi pregunta -El adolescente arqueó las cejas un poco confundido -Si tienes algo que hacer después.

-Te lo dije... Entregar las bujías -Se miraron durante unos segundos, escrutándose mutuamente -Bien. -Derek retrocedió un paso cuando el chico avanzó completamente confiado -Estas parado en la puerta, idiota.

-No me llames idiota -Resopló volviendo a pegar el cigarro a sus labios.

-No me sé tu nombre -El chico se encogió de hombros rodeando a Derek para poder entrar.

-No me has dicho el tuyo -Esperó pacientemente a que el adolescente terminara de procesar sus palabras.

-Stiles -La puerta se abrió a su espalda y el crio entró al local saludando en voz alta a los trabajadores del lugar.

Derek se descubrió sonriendo los siguientes cinco minutos hasta que Stiles salió del lugar con una bolsa negra en su mano izquierda.

-Saliste -Stiles arqueó su ceja izquierda haciendo un movimiento con sus manos.

-No, Sherlock sigo adentro y yo soy el gemelo malvado -No le hizo nada de gracia el comentario sarcástico.

-Guíame al mecánico -Ordenó con los dientes apretados.

-Nope, debo ir a dejar esto primero -Levantó la bolsa de las bujías -Si quieres que te lleve, primero iremos a la comisaria. -Derek se lo pensó unos cuantos segundos antes de aceptar el trato, igual podía obtener los permisos y ahorrarle el viaje a Peter.

-Te sigo -El crio caminó al jeep mientras Derek daba una nueva calada al cigarro antes de apagarlo.

El ronroneo del jeep lo acompañó a unos cuantos metros de separación hasta llegar a la comisaria. Se estacionó justo detrás sintiendo cierta sensación de Deja Vu.

-Hueles a humo de cigarro -Se quejó el adolescente cuando le abrió la puerta -No me gusta y tampoco me dijiste tu nombre.

-Es Derek y no me importa que no te guste -Soltó una pequeña sonrisa burlesca.

-No eres muy amable -La puerta se cerró sola mientras ellos caminaban hasta la recepción.

-Lo dice el que arrolló una moto y no quiere pagar -Se acercó un poco más al adolescente casi pegando su torso a su espalda con la intención de molestarlo más.

-Sigues con lo mismo -Stiles tuvo la intención de girarse cuando notó lo cerca que estaba pero no lo hizo.

-Al fin llegas, Stiles -Un hombre algo mayor de cabello rubio les recibió con el ceño fruncido.

-Tuve que revisar tres autopartes antes de encontrarlas -Se quejó el muchacho.

-¿Quién es él? -Derek se sintió aludido y algo intimidado por esa mirada.

-Derek Hale, señor, vengo a buscar los permisos de cacería de mi grupo -Se presentó sintiendo los ojitos dorados del niño clavados en su perfil.

-Ya se me hacía demasiada belleza -Dijo el adolescente volviendo a caminar hasta el escritorio de Parrish.

-¿Algo que debería saber? -Preguntó el policía mirando fijamente a Derek luego de darle una mirada significativa al adolescente.

-Le pedí que me guiara a un mecánico -Soltó despacio, casi tanteando sus palabras.

-Uhm... Vamos, muchacho te daré los permisos.

 

Stiles estaba sentado en el capo del jeep cuando Derek salió de la comisaria revisando las cuatro licencias de cacería.

-¿Listo, grandulón? -Preguntó moviendo sus pies.

-Si tú estás listo, enano -Derek se sintió atraído por la forma en que mordía su labio inferior, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Sígueme -Con un brinco bajó del capo por el lado donde estaba Derek de pie.

-¿Y después? -Preguntó acorralando al chiquillo contra el auto.

-Después vuelves a tu baticueva y yo me voy a hacer deberes -Por un segundo Derek sintió que no era el único que deseaba un beso en ese preciso instante.

-No tengo una baticueva -Se alejó del niño recordando que era eso, un niño y estaban frente a la estación de policía.

-Quiero pensar en una baticueva y no una alcantarilla como el pingüino -Derek abrió la puerta del jeep dejando que el crio se subiera.

-Tu casa es un basurero entonces, como el grinch -Le pinchó la nariz respingona con sus dedos obteniendo un quejido y una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pingüino puedes seguir al grinch o quedarte sin pieza.

-Creo que sigo al grinch. -Stiles le guiñó un ojo obligándole a sonreír aunque quisiera seguir haciéndose el rudo.

 

El taller al que lo llevó Stiles estaba cerca del autopartes donde se habían encontrado, tal vez demasiado cerca como para poder reclamarle la vuelta que habían dado hasta la comisaria y tener ganas de cobrarle la gasolina.

-¡Hey, Mark! -Escuchó la voz del adolescente apenas apagó el motor de su moto.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntaron desde adentro.

-¡Stiles! -Entrecerró los ojos mirando la nuca del chico.

-¡Empuja la puerta! -El adolescente acató la orden haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras empujaba la puerta de fierro con sus brazos. -Joder, Mark tienes que engrasar esto. –Soltó con el ceño fruncido mientras sacudía sus manos.-Mark, traigo un cliente -Derek entró al taller siguiendo los pasos de Stiles -Necesita no sé qué de no sé parte de quien sabe que moto.

-Muchos datos, Stiles -Mark salió de debajo de una furgoneta usando un overol azul marino. Era joven, tal vez unos cuatro años más que Derek, con piel blanca y ojos claros.

-Lo sé -El chico sonrió girando su rostro para ver a Derek -Él es Derek, necesita una pieza.

-¿De qué auto? -Preguntó Mark limpiando sus manos.

-Necesito un filtro de aire para una Yamaha Fz16 –Dejó el viejo filtro en las manos del mecánico.  

-Creo que lo tengo, hace unos meses a uno de los chicos de Chris se le descompuso y mande a traer tres, para repuesto -Mark le devolvió el filtro yendo a buscar en los gabinetes.

-Te dije que él lo iba a tener -Stiles se subió a una encimera moviendo sus pies. -Mark siempre tiene todo, es algo así como el sombrero del gato ¿Has visto esa película? Creo que es El gato con sombrero, es buena, a mí me gustaba verla con Scott cuando nos quedábamos solos porque su mamá trabajaba de noche y papá también... Le pediré que la vea conmigo pronto.

-¿Siempre hablas así? -Preguntó cuándo el chico ya había cerrado la boca.

-Eh... Sip -Sus labios hicieron un chasquido cuando los cerró.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos con Stiles moviendo sus pies y Mark revolviendo los gabinetes.

-¿Cómo llevas el lacrosse, Stiles? -Preguntó Mark sin dejar de moverse por el taller. -Escuche que tienen juego pronto.

-Dentro de dos semanas es el primero -Stiles pasó una mano por su cabello. -Finstock casi quiere que nos dejemos la piel en cada entrenamiento, a veces creo que se me van a salir los pulmones de tanto golpe.

-Me enteré que ya eres titular, felicidades -Derek se mantuvo callado mirando los movimientos del chico, la forma en que se movían sus labios y sus gestos.

-Ni que me lo recuerdes, ahora me grita más seguido y no tengo lugar en la espalda de color normal, todo es verde y morado, como un viñedo.

-Que exagerado -Mark volvió a ellos revisando una pequeña caja color blanco –Este es el filtro que estás buscando, puedes ir y calarlo en la moto si quieres.

-No, la llevaré -Sacó su cartera revisando la cantidad de dinero en efectivo que llevaba.

-Son 22 dolares -Anunció Mark.

-Veinte -Habló Stiles bajando de la encimera para hacerle frente al mecánico.

-Vale, veinte -Suspiró -Pero me invitas a comer a tu casa.

-Como si no hicieras eso cada que te da la gana -Stiles sonrió más amplio mostrando una sonrisa malévola.

-Aquí tienes -Derek extendió los veinte dólares al dueño del taller -Muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ti -Respondió guardando el dinero en el bolsillo del overol.

-Nos vemos luego, Mark -Se despidió Stiles andando un par de pasos detrás de Derek hasta llegar al exterior.

Afuera las nubes se habían arremolinado sobre el cielo ocultando al sol por completo.

-Va a llover -Dijo Derek mirando al adolescente.

-Si... Bueno, me voy a casa -El castaño no había dado ni un par de pasos cuando Derek lo detuvo enredando sus dedos en su brazo.

Recordó a Isaac diciéndole que tenía un cuelgue e invitándolo a ir al instituto solo para verlo.

-Gracias -De una zancada rompió la distancia que los separaba para poder tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Su primer beso en un año, el primer contacto de ese tipo con otro chico. Esperó que lo rechazara, que le insultara o solo le empujara aunque muy en su interior deseaba que ese adolescente le correspondiera, solo un poco y él iba a terminar de hacer lo demás.

-Las palabras bastaban -Murmuró el chico mirando hacia arriba en busca de sus ojos -Enserio...

Los dedos que antes estaban en su brazo viajaron a su cintura apretándolo contra su cuerpo mientras conocía sus labios, descubriendo su sabor y aceptándolo como su favorito de ahora en adelante.

Stiles correspondía al beso, con sus largos dedos acariciando su cabello y su cuello con la misma intensidad que sus labios se encontraron, conectándose como si toda la vida lo hubieran hecho.

-Mgh, mgh -Un carraspeo demasiado alto los sacó de su propia burbuja de forma brusca -¿No me presentas con tu amigo, Stiles?

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años con barba recién rasurada y ojos tan penetrantes como los de un predador les miraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Eh… Si -Stiles alejó la mano de Derek de su cintura moviéndose incómodo -Chris él es Derek, Derek él es Chris Argent, un amigo de mi padre.

-Mucho gusto, Derek -Musitó Chris extendiendo una mano hacia el moreno -¿De los motociclistas?

-Así es, Señor -Derek aceptó el apretón bajo la infantil mirada de Stiles.

-¿Y planean quedarse mucho tiempo? -Durante unos segundos Derek pensó que le iba a quebrar los dedos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

-Algo más de una semana -Respondió evitando mirar a Stiles.

-Sí, vale, eso es suficiente -Stiles sonrió de forma nerviosa -Creo que tienes algo que hablar con Mark, Chris y yo debo ayudar a Melissa con la cena, siempre me toca a mí ayudar con la cena.

-Directo a casa, Stiles -Ordenó Chris dándole una mirada severa al chico antes de volverse a Derek -Tú vuelve con los tuyos.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo -Respondió el moreno tanteando terreno.

-Si te vuelvo a ver espero que no sea comiéndote a Stiles.

-Yo espero lo mismo -Respondió igual de nervioso que el adolescente sentado en asiento del piloto del jeep.

-Cuídate, Derek -Chris le palmeó el hombro pasando a su lado en dirección al taller. Segundos después el jeep arrancó y se fue.

*

 

-Primero yo lo besé y luego él me besó y nos besamos -Isaac clavó sus ojos azules en el cuerpo inmóvil de Derek a unos cuantos metros del suyo.

-Sinceramente, Derek, esperaba algo más como ''tiene un bonito trasero'' o por lo menos que descubrieras si también tiene lunares en el vientre, enserio -Isaac respiró de forma dramática -Estoy desilusionado por tu poca actividad sexual con él.

-¿Sexual? -Derek acomodó el rifle sobre su hombro -El niño tiene como quince o dieciséis años.

-Eres todo un pedófilo, Derek -Isaac se alejó a paso lento de él sin romper ninguna rama porque estaban seguros que escucharon los pasos de unos ciervos más adelante.

Llevaban más de cinco horas recorriendo el bosque en busca de una buena cacería, además de los cinco conejos que habían matado Boyd con su ballesta, algo como un ciervo, que les sirva de alimento y pudieran presumir más adelante aunque lo suyo en sí no haya sido la caza de ningún tipo.

Solamente son Peter, Isaac, Boyd y él los que tomaron la iniciativa de cazar mientras los otros turisteaban por el pueblo en busca de unas nuevas botas, otros jeens o una nueva chaqueta. Derek se prometió hacer eso la siguiente semana, aunque no creía necesario más pantalones u otra chaqueta, la suya estaba bastante bien y le gustaba.

Caminaron durante horas y lo que empezó como cacería se convirtó en una buena caminata por el bosque. Los árboles eran frondosos, casi tenebrosos, como lo serían los que vio Blanca Nieves en su huida del cazador y Derek no entiende porque está pensando en cuentos de princesas, pero eso es mejor que estar pensando en lo brillantes que son los ojos de Stiles, en lo raro que es su nombre y lo hermosa que es su sonrisa.

El chico visto a primera vista pareciera no tener nada de especial, solo otra persona en el mundo con humor sarcástico y poco sentido de auto preservación. Derek acepta que no es del tipo de persona que miras cuando vas caminando por la calle y eso le gusta porque puede que sea de los pocos que han notado lo expresivos que son sus ojos infantiles, la bonita forma de sus labios o lo hipnótico de sus pecas.

Todos se detienen al llegar al enorme mirador que consta de una roca lisa al borde de un acantilado. Desde ahí se ve todo el pueblo, sin excepciones. Derek entrecierra los ojos y se pregunta en qué punto está Stiles en ese momento.

-Enserio estas colgado por ese chico -Le dijo Peter sonriendo con cierto toque de maldad.

-Tal vez -Aceptó sintiendo que los labios le cosquillean por el recuerdo.

*

Darren le miró con las cejas arqueadas y los brazos cruzados mientras se colocaba las botas una a una evitando darle miradas al reloj porque sentía que se le hacía tarde a pesar de que faltaban treinta minutos para las siete de la mañana.

-Dile a Peter que vuelvo pronto -Le pidió al chico metiendo los brazos en su chaqueta durante el trayecto hasta su moto.

Recuerda exactamente que curva tomar, cuantas cuadras avanzar y que casa tomar de referencia pero ninguna de esas cosas le prepara sobre cómo reaccionar al aparcar frente a la casa Stilinski.

Stiles llevaba una camisa a cuadros azules con rojo encima de una camiseta negra, igual que sus jeens y los converse.

-¿Te llevo? -El adolescente le miró como si esperara que dijera que es una broma -Stiles -Finalmente el castaño reaccionó metiendo las llaves del jeep en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras camina hacia él.

-¿A que debo el placer? -Cuestionó el chico deteniéndose justo a su lado, a unos escasos centímetros.

-Se me antojó llevarte al colegio -Aceptó usando su mano derecha para rodear la cintura del adolescente y acercarlo a su cuerpo -Y tener una excusa para recogerte.

Stiles ríe, de una forma adorable y burlesca que le refresca el pecho y le espabila el sueño. Baja la cabeza y cuando la levanta tiene algo desconocido en la mirada que le atrae aún más.

Su nariz se roza con la del adolescente, jugando un poco hasta que sus labios se encuentran de forma casta, casi sin tocarse pero haciéndolo completamente.

-Sube -Stiles obedece enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Derek cuando ya está perfectamente acomodando en la parte trasera de la moto.

Cuando aparcó frente al instituto se dio cuenta de que si alguien le ve podrían denunciarlo y realmente se metería en problemas.

-Quita esa cara, grandulón o dirán que me has obligado -Stiles sonrió acomodando la correa de su mochila.

-¿A qué hora sales? -Había alumnos mirando, de primer y de último curso, como si nunca en su vida hubieran visto algo como eso.

-A la una -Se la piensan un poco, nerviosos de anticipación, sintiendo que cometen un delito pero igual se dan un buen beso de despedida.

Las mejillas del castaño están teñidas de rojo cuando se separan.

-Hasta la tarde -Derek acaricia sus nudillos antes de dejarlo marchar justo a tiempo para el inicio de clases.

 

*

-Deberías preguntarle su edad -Erica apuñaló la salchicha que se había servido de desayuno con su tenedor -Tal vez tiene catorce.

-No tiene catorce -Alega Peter metiéndose un buen trozo de galleta a la boca.

-Hay críos de catorce que lucen mayores -Apoyó Jimmy mirando a los lados con gesto cansino.

-¿Porque estamos hablando en el desayuno sobre el enamoramiento de Derek? -Preguntó Ethan y Derek lo apoya.

-Tal vez tiene diecisiete y solo se ve joven -Caitlin hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo la sal.

-No creo, ha de tener como dieciséis -Aiden se metió a la plática ignorando a su gemelo.

-Enserio, Derek, pregúntale la edad -Darren resopló robándole una salchicha a Isaac.

-Lo haré -Prometió bebiendo de su taza de café.

*

Jennifer Blake es la profesora nueva de inglés. No es que a Derek le interese, él solo se estacionó frente al instituto aprovechando las revoltosas nubes y la mujer llegó coma salida del abismo, toda cabello contoneante y carita angelical.

Derek asiente de vez en cuando pensando cómo es que una mujer de más de veinticinco puede fijarse en alguien de veintiuno, aunque acepta que luce como de veinticuatro, pero igual, sigue siendo un completo desconocido en moto.

Antes de que el timbre suene las puertas del colegio se abren y por el salen decenas de alumnos cansados resoplando improperios hacia los maestros; no tarda mucho tiempo antes de que Derek encuentre a Stiles bajando los escalones con su grupo de amigos. Hay un moreno que va demasiado pegado a una pelinegra, una pelirroja de la mano de un rubio, un chico con apariencia de hawaiano y una chica asiática. Se ven demasiado variado para ser amigos pero van riendo juntos, a excepción del rubio, y eso los hace lucir cercanos.

Asiente de forma suave ante el nuevo comentario de la maestra sin retirar sus ojos de Stiles. -Señorita Blake –Saluda el adolescente acomodando la mochila en su espalda.

-Oh, Stilinski -La mujer parece algo sorprendida -¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué? -Stiles arquea su ceja izquierda poniendo ese gesto maldoso que le recuerda al Grinch -No, maestra, no necesito nada.

El adolescente se apoya en los hombros de Derek para subirse a la moto y Derek está seguro que mira a la mujer con cierto gesto de suficiencia, solo por eso ejerce más fuerza al arrancar el motor haciendo rugir a su moto, como si también pudiera ser burlesca.

-Un gusto conocerla, profesora -Se despide el moreno dando la vuelta en el estacionamiento para salir de este antes de que se haga la fila de carros.

Pasan por la casa de Stiles solo para que deje la mochila y una nota a su padre de que va a estar fuera antes de tomar camino hacia el bosque.

Stiles no le pregunta a donde van, se limita a disfrutar del viaje y a Derek le encanta como sus brazos encajan perfectamente alrededor de su torso, ejerciendo la fuerza justa para agarrarse sin que resulte molesto. Por un momento le cruza por la cabeza que tal vez ya haya eso antes pero la deshecha al sentir la sonrisa del chico justo en su nuca.

El camino al mirador es mucho más rápido en moto que caminando y también luce diferente.

-Así que ya has explorado el bosque -Es lo que dice Stiles cuando apaga la moto.

-Vine a cazar ayer con mis amigos -Responde sintiendo como los brazos del castaño se desenvuelven despacio de su cuerpo antes de que se baje.

-No me gusta mucho la cacería pero deben asegurarse de matar a los ciervos chiflados que corren a mitad de la carretera -El moreno se queda mirando los pasos suaves de Stiles sobre la roca hasta llegar al borde, donde la vista a esa hora y con ese cielo debe ser magnifica -Son los que causan problemas automovilísticos cada año.

-Me imagino -Derek baja de la moto caminando directamente al adolescente de pie casi al filo de la roca.

-Corren por la carretera, salen de la nada... -El brinco que da Stiles cuando le abraza por la espalda hace que se le hinche el pecho. -¿Me trajiste para asesinarme por arrollar tu moto?

-Te destrozare la garganta -Sigue la broma del menor dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para alejarlo del borde -Con mis dientes.

-No me comas, gran lobo feroz -Stiles finge un gruñido mientras se gira en su lugar rodeando el cuello de Derek con sus brazos.

-Convénceme -Murmura el moreno dejando un beso en su frente antes de buscar sus labios.

La boca de Stiles tiende a quedarse pegada en las comisuras cuando habla, igual que cuando besa, haciendo el gesto más íntimo, algo que Derek solo puede lograr con sus manos mientras le acaricia el final de la espalda tanteando terreno despacio, buscando más de Stiles sin forzarlo o intimidarlo. Stiles le da permiso de pasar sus dedos por el hueso de la cadera bajando un poco el pantalón en el proceso. Puede que Derek le esté violando el cuerpo por encima de la ropa pero el adolescente le está violando la boca y el pensamiento con sus pequeños ruiditos de gusto antes cada caricia en el lugar exacto.

Parecería que piensan tener relaciones sexuales ahí, de pie en medio del bosque frente al mirador y probablemente sus cuerpos lo desean pero Stiles es inteligente y cuando se da cuenta de que las cosas empiezan a ponerse demasiado calientes desenreda sus dedos del cabello del mayor y baja sus manos hasta su pecho para separarle despacio, sin herirlo ni rechazarlo.

-Yo no soy de sexo fácil, Derek -Murmura pasando sus manos abiertas por sus hombros.

-Lo supe desde el principio -Respondió volviendo a subir sus manos a su cintura, encima de sus costillas -Supe que no eras de esos.

No lo dice en voz alta pero eso también le gusta del chico.

-Me alegro porque de otra forma puede que me hayas hecho dudar un poco sobre si ser o no uno de esos porque estas bien bueno y joder, tocas como si... -Los ojos dorados brillan un poco más cuando se encuentra con los suyos. -Hay que sentarnos.

 

Stiles tenía los ojos más brillantes y sinceros que Derek había visto en toda su vida. Era hipnotizante el movimiento de sus pestañas espesas al parpadear mientras le señalaba los puntos más importantes del pueblo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -Preguntó con curiosidad pasando sus labios por su yugular.

-Diecisiete -Respondió el adolescente -¿Cuantos pensabas que tenía?

-Dieciséis o quince -Derek sonrió volviendo a besar su cuello a pesar de que ahora era más consciente de su ilegalidad.

-No sé si eso me halaga, ya sabes cuando tenga treinta verme de veintinueve -El castaño giró su rostro para verlo -¿Tu cuantos tienes?

-Veintiuno -Derek sonrió al ver al chico empezar a reír.

-Tienes cara de 24 o 25, por eso la profesora Blake se fue tras de ti.

-Te aseguro que no le hice caso -Esta vez Stiles realmente rio -No te rías, es enserio.

-Te creo -El adolescente recargó su rostro en su hombro -Solo es gracioso que una de las maestras más guapas se haya venido detrás de ti y tu estés conmigo.

-Eso no es motivo de risa, Stiles -Apretó el cuerpo del adolescente entre sus brazos repartiendo besos en sus hombros por encima de la ropa.

-Derek me haces cosquillas -Mordió la unión entre su cuello y su hombro disfrutando del leve vibrar del cuerpo del menor mientras reía.

Terminaron comiendo en el mejor establecimiento de comida rápida según Stiles, con bebidas grandes y más postre del que era sano. Si al final del día ambos estaban cansados era por tanto alboroto del niño hiperactivo y no por la gran cantidad de besos que se dieron durante las cuatro horas juntos.

-Recuerda cazar a los ciervos chiflados -Le pidió Stiles besando varias veces sus labios en la puerta de su casa.

-Solo los chiflados -Prometió presionando sus labios en su frente más tiempo del necesario -Te veré después.

-Cuídate.

Aun cuando estaba por dormirse Derek podía sentir el cosquilleo en sus manos donde habían estado unidas a las de Stiles. Esa misma noche aceptó en su cabeza que estaba completamente enamorado del adolescente.

 

*

El viernes se hicieron toda la tarde esperando a que la carrocería de la moto quedara como nueva en un taller que Stiles escogió. Si los trabajadores les miraron raro ellos dirán que no hicieron nada malo, además de besarse cada que tenían oportunidad y darse mimos bastante cursis. Casi les agradecieron cuando se fueron tomados de la mano en dirección al bosque.

-Derek va a llover -Anunció Stiles cuando levantó la cabeza sintiendo los labios del moreno recorrer su cuello.

-Hace días que está así -Comentó apretando el redondo trasero del adolescente en sus manos.

-Der... Oh vuelve a hacer eso -Las uñas del menor se enterraron en sus costados en señal de que estaba disfrutando mucho esas caricias -Pero va a llover.

Derek rio contra sus labios volviendo a tomarlos entre los suyos, intimando sin necesidad tenerlo desnudo a pesar de que no le faltaban ganas y sabía que el menor estaba igual de deseoso.

A la primera gota de lluvia sobre la nariz del menor le siguieron miles más remojando sus cuerpos.

-Te dije que iba a llover -Stiles le sacó la lengua.

-Es sexy besarte bajo la lluvia -Derek separó sus manos del cuerpo ajeno para poder quitarse la chaqueta y colocársela al menor.

-Si es sexy ¿Porque me cubres? -Los brazos delgados del adolescente nadaron dentro de las mangas de la chaqueta.

-Porque también te ves sexy en mi ropa -le ayudó a subirse a la moto tratando de que se mojara lo menos posible a pesar de que ya estaba empapado.

-Aceptaré eso -Las pestañas mojadas de Stiles le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla cuando el menor lo besó.

Frente a la casa Stilinski estaba estacionado el auto patrulla, un pontiac gris y una camioneta todo terreno que estaba seguro, le pertenecía a Chris Argent.

-¿Reunión familiar? -Preguntó cuándo apagó el motor.

-Creo que si -Stiles bajó despacio de la moto con las gotas de lluvia rebotando sobre su cuerpo.

-Vendré a verte mañana -Le prometió evitando mirar a las ventanas de la casa. -Vendré por mi chaqueta -Le guiño un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Ve antes de que mueras por pulmonía -Le urgió el adolescente dando la vuelta para ir a su casa.

Cuando volvió con sus amigos todos estaban sentados en la sala mirando fijamente a la puerta.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó sacudiéndose el cabello mojado.

-No, nada -Murmuró Peter -Lindo chupetón.

-¿Eh? -Erica le señalo la parte izquierda de su cuello -Oh.

-Quita esa sonrisa -Casi gritó Isaac -No me gusta que sonrías como idiota enamorado.

-Es un idiota enamorado -Dijo Darren -Un gran idiota enamorado.

-¿El chupetón quiere decir que ya hubo jaleo? -Preguntó Caitlin. -¿Es legal?

-Tiene diecisiete -Respondió de forma automática -Y no, no ha habido jaleo.

-Joder, que suerte -Derek subió a darse una ducha escuchando abajo varios comentarios que ponían en duda su hombría y sus ganas de follarse a Stiles.

Ganas tenía pero quería que fuera completamente especial, lástima que su tiempo en el pueblo no iba a ser suficiente.

 

*

Apenas tocó el vidrio de la ventana Stiles la abrió dejándolo entrar a su habitación.

-¿Ya me extrañabas, grandulón? -Preguntó el chico pasando sus manos por sus hombros.

-Demasiado -Derek bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos obligándolo a que enredara sus piernas en su cadera, notando que solo traía una camiseta y un boxer.

-Se nota -Los labios de Stiles buscaron los suyos como si también hubiera estado conteniendo las ganas de besarlo durante todo el día y el camino hasta la cama fuera demasiado largo como aguantarse las ganas.  -Au...

-¿Que te encajaste? -Preguntó Derek arrodillándose sobre la cama para darle espacio.

-El móvil -Stiles arqueó su espalda sacando el pequeño aparato de detrás de sus omoplatos. -Esto es tan poco sexy.

-Mueve tu cadera de nuevo así y será lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida -Acarició el hueso de su cadera con sus pulgares pasando sus ojos por la figura del menor.

-Desvístete -El moreno no tuvo necesidad de escuchar la orden dos veces, tiró su camiseta a un lado y el mismo camino siguió su pantalón. -Yo sabía que estabas así de bueno.

Derek se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del adolescente subiendo su camisa con la punta de sus dedos, disfrutando de cada trocito de piel que quedaba descubierta.

Esa noche Derek se quedó a dormir con Stiles siendo consciente que tal vez sería la única vez donde podría sentirse tan tranquilo y querido aunque no supiera exactamente que sentía el criajo torpe por él, pero estaba seguro que de su lado había algo parecido al amor.

 

Dormir con Stiles, despertar con Stiles, desayunar con Stiles y muchas cosas más que ya no podría volver a hacer nunca.

Peter le dijo apenas llegar que el tiempo se había acabado, que venían lluvias a esa parte de California y ellos debían seguir su camino.

Derek debía seguir su camino sin Stiles, tal y como había sido antes de él.

El domingo se dedicó a hacer las maletas, limpiar la casa y tratar de no pensar en Stiles. El chico había aparecido de la nada y se había convertido en su todo.

-Sabes que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ¿No? -Le preguntó Isaac doblando algunas de sus camisetas.

-Lo sé -Soltó un suspiro bajando la maleta de la cama para ir a darse un largo y frío baño. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de despedirse sin que le doliera el arrebato.

 

*

-Se van -Dijo Stiles demasiado seguro cuando se detuvo frente a él en el estacionamiento del colegio.

-Stiles, yo... -El adolescente negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-No digas nada -Derek rodeo su cintura con sus brazos recibiendo una respuesta inmediata -Solo... Shh.

Su frente se recargó sobre la del menor dándole vueltas a su cabeza al pequeño discurso que había preparado para decirle adiós.

-Te voy a extrañar, Stiles -Los labios delgados del chico se acoplaron a los suyos -Demasiado... No habrá día que no te extrañe.

-No digas nada, Derek -Durante unos segundos pensó que el chico iba a llorar pero no lo hizo -Has cazado al ciervo chiflado ¿no?

-No sé si es el chiflado pero si cazamos uno -La risa del chico se le enredo en los labios y terminó por sonreír también.

-Eso me basta -El timbre de entrada sonó a sus espaldas mandando a todos los alumnos a clase -Que tengan un buen viaje.

-Cuídate.

Si la melancolía fuera un sabor Derek estaría seguro que a eso sabían los labios de Stiles, a tristeza contenida y melancolía.

-Tú también.

Cuando el adolescente se alejó tuvo cuidado de no voltear y Derek lo agradeció, porque ver de nuevo sus ojos lo obligarían a quedarse y él no era para estar amarrado a una sola persona, así fuera la persona más perfecta del universo.

 

*

-¡Me he hecho un nuevo tatuaje! -Gritó un hombre de barba crecida y barriga prominente al entrar al bar.

-¿Otra chica, Rick? -Preguntó el barman con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta es la buena -El nombrado Rick soltó una carcajada -Dame una cerveza.

Varios en el bar comenzaron a reír junto a Rick y su nuevo tatuaje con el nombre de otra chica.

-Le pasa cada mes -Dijo un hombre de la edad de Rick sentado al lado de Derek -Yo siempre le digo, si te enamoras y te corresponde quédate con ella pero Rick no quiere -Derek bebió un trago de su cerveza -Si yo encontrara a una persona tan especial como las novias de ese bastardo me quedara con ellas.

-Yo también digo lo mismo -Un muchacho de unos veinticinco años se sentó al otro lado de Derek.

-Por supuesto que si -El otro hombre habló más fuerte bebiéndose la cerveza de un trago -Pero como yo ya la encontré la traigo conmigo a todos lados. ¿Dónde estás, Liz? -Una mujer un poco más joven que el hombre se acercó a ellos complacida de haber sido nombrada. -Sin mi Liz no voy a ningún lado.

-Suena romántico ¿No? -Preguntó el joven al otro lado de Derek.

-Increíblemente romántico -Respondió sin muchas ganas.

-Soy James –Tenía  el cabello negro y la piel de un bonito moreno amaderado.

-Derek -Se presentó haciendo a un lado la botella vacía de cerveza.

-¿Tú ya has tenido tu enamoramiento de una semana? -James le arqueó las cejas -No me respondas, no quiero saber si te tatuaste el nombre de alguien en el trasero.

-No, nunca estuve tan borracho como para tatuarme su nombre -James ríe, tiene una risa contagiosa.

-Pero si ha habido alguien -Derek pide otra cerveza porque luego de cinco meses aún no está preparado para hablar sobre Stiles, no estando sobrio. -¿Era guapa?

-Era un chico -Bebió la mitad de la botella sin respirar -Y si, es guapo.

-Si... Los chicos también tienden a ser muy guapos -James asintió mirando de reojo a las personas -¿Cómo era? Físicamente, me gustaría hacerme una idea.

-No... No sabría por dónde empezar –Suspiró tratando de recordar todos los pequeños detalles del rostro de Stiles.

-Empecemos por la piel -Sugirió James.

-Tenía una piel hermosa -La sonrisa se le pega a los labios -Casi pálido, suave y llena de lunares por todos lados, mi lunar favorito es uno que está a mitad de sus omoplatos.

-Lunares -Murmura James -¿Era delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Gordito?

-Delgado, un poco escuálido pero no lo sé, creo que no puedo imaginarlo de alguna otra forma -Derek cerró sus ojos por un momento recordando cómo se sentían los huesos de su cadera.

-¿Rostro? -Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe -Supongo que tenía rasgos bonitos.

-En si no eran delicados, tenía nariz respingona, con unas cuantas pecas, su labio superior tenía forma del arco de Cupido y sus ojos... Enormes e inocentes, brillantes, color miel. Creo que era lo que más me gustaba ver, sus ojos, las arruguitas que se formaban cuando reía... No te he dicho como sonaba su risa -Volvió a beber de su cerveza sintiéndose un poco más ligero -Era como... no sé cómo expresarlo, lo único que se me ocurre es perfecto, si su risa tuviera color seria azul.

-Azul -James sonrió -Dices que su risa es azul -Derek asintió más que seguro -¿Y si le diste un color a su risa que te hizo alejarte de él?

-Yo... -Los latidos de Derek se congelaron por un par de segundos -Creí que se me iba a pasar.

-¿Hace cuánto fue?

-Cinco meses -Respondió demasiado rápido.

-Cinco meses y sigues pensando que su risa es azul -James le dio una palmada en el hombro -A este punto es raro que no te hayas tatuado su nombre.

-Bueno, llevar ''Stiles'' tatuado en el brazo no se verá muy rudo -La risa la vibró en el pecho.

-¿Se llamaba Stiles? ¿Qué clase de nombre raro es ese?

-Sinceramente ningún otro nombre más que 'Stiles' le pega a él. -Bebió de nueva cuenta un poco de cerveza disfrutando del sabor -En ningún otro lado existe un 'Stiles'

-Y si en ningún otro lado existe un Stiles ¿Por qué no estás con él? -Los ojos color chocolate de James se clavaron en los suyos.

-Porque creí que era lo correcto -Respondió acabando la cerveza.

-Si el chico sentía lo mismo probablemente esté en su lugar especial pensando en ti -James le sonrió. No una sonrisa común, era más como una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Cambio mi camaro por una moto! -Un hombre de unos treinta años entró borracho al bar ondeando unos papeles -Mi mujer me dejó y quiero cambiar mi auto -Las palabras apenas se le entendían de lo borracho que estaba.

-Si quieres ir por tu Pocahontas, esta es tu oportunidad -Le susurró James al oído.

-¿Nadie quiere el camaro por una moto?

-Yo te cambio mi moto por el camaro -Se puso de pie moviendo el banquillo a un lado.

-¿Estás loco, Derek? -Preguntó Peter acercándose a él.

-Tal vez -Se encogió de hombros dejando a Peter atrás para acercarse al dueño del auto -Te mostraré la moto.

-¡Al fin alguien acepta mi camaro! -Gritó el hombre.

-Sí, cállate ya.

El trato era pésimo para el hombre del camaro pero perfecto para Derek, solo necesitaba un mapa y tomaría la mejor ruta para cubrir cinco meses de camino en menos de un día. Recibió los papeles adecuados, la carta de cambio de propietario y extendió lo mismo sin dar una dirección porque no tiene, no hasta que consiga un departamento en Beacon Hills.

-¡Derek! ¡Derek! -Isaac le salió al encuentro llevando su maleta en una de sus manos -¿Puedes llevarla ahí?

-¿Eh? -Arqueó las cejas mirando al rubio como si hablara otro idioma.

-Yo también quiero volver, hombre -Isaac abre los brazos en un gesto exagerado -Ahora sube esto, yo te sigo.

-¡Isaac! -Erica y Boyd vienen andando con sus maletas a un lado. -Derek, ¿te dijo Isaac? Nosotros también vamos -La rubia le sonrió y sin pedir permiso metió la mano por la ventanilla y abrió la cajuela.

-Si me dices que Peter viene también creo que me daré un tiro -Derek suspiró mirando la caja casi llena.

-Espero que no -La maleta de Peter hizo un sonido sordo al caer sobre las otras -Hay una ruta directa que nos llevará quince horas, siempre y cuando solo durmamos tres horas en algún motel.

-No tengo intenciones de dormir -Aceptó Derek jugando las llaves del auto.

-Entonces vamos saliendo -Isaac se alejó corriendo para traer su moto y Boyd detrás para arrancar su cuatro ruedas.

-Puedo conducir si te da sueño -Erica le guiñó un ojo y se montó en el asiento del copiloto.

-No pienso dejarte hacerlo -Le riñó Derek pasando sus dedos por su cabello -Espera aquí.

A unos cuantos metros James está de pie mirando al cielo nocturno con mucho ahínco.

-Si alguna vez se te ocurre ir a Beacon Hills pregunta por Derek Hale o por Stiles Stilinski, serás bienvenido.

-Vas muy seguro -James le da un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tal vez Stiles esté sentado en su cama pensando en las veces que dormimos juntos.

-¿Fueron muchas?

-Dos.

-Entonces si está pensando en eso -Derek asintió sintiéndose más seguro -Mucha suerte, campeón.

-Igualmente -Se dan un abrazo rápido porque los minutos corren y Stiles obliga al segundero a ir más rápido para poder seguirle el ritmo.

 

*

Derek está seguro que vuelven a Beacon Hills un martes a las nueve de la mañana, está soleado e incluso hay aves cantando. El pueblo no se parece en nada a como lo había dejado cinco meses atrás.

Si por el fuera se habría ido directo al instituto para buscar a Stiles, pero es horario de clases y Isaac ya le dijo que apesta así que prefiere darse un baño y descansar un rato en el hotel al que entraron igual que todos.

Da gracias a Dios que Peter le haya hecho comprarse ropa nueva dos semanas atrás porque así no tiene que escoger entre las cinco camisas que tenía antes y los tres jeens gastados.

-Estás guapo -Le espeta Erica abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya se lo dije pero no para de verse en el espejo -Isaac se deja caer en la cama arrugando su chaqueta.

-Faltan veinte para la una si quieres llegar a tiempo mejor que te vayas de una vez -Erica cierra la puerta ondeando su cabello.

-Yo te acompaño, no quiero ir con Peter a buscar al dueño de aquella casa para rentarla de nuevo -El rubio se pone de pie casi dando saltitos de felicidad.

Isaac no deja de parlotear de lo genial que se siente estar de vuelta en ese pueblo, que siente que siempre perteneció ahí y quien sabe que tantas cosas. Su felicidad contagia a Derek porque nunca en su vida ha visto al rubio tan animado con algo. Tal vez a eso se refería su madre cuando les dijo sobre encontrarse a sí mismos y sentar cabeza.

No es igual a la primera vez, no es nada parecido a la primera vez más allá de las decenas de estudiantes que salen por la puerta huyendo de las clases, los maestros y la señorita Blake le está dando una mirada a él pero finge no verla porque de nuevo está esperando por Stiles, por nadie más que Stiles.

-Ahí viene -Le avisa Isaac dándole con el codo en las costillas. Sus pies se mueven por si solos en dirección a la entrada, justo donde empiezan los escalones.

Stiles tarda tres pasos en darse cuenta de que está ahí. Sus miradas chocan y el tiempo ya no tiene que correr porque Stiles se ha paralizado. Derek respira con fuerza, sintiendo que el aire no es suficiente, por un momento piensa que es un sueño pero cuando ve que el chico se mueve hacia él resulta que el tiempo de nuevo ha vuelto a correr.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -La risa le sale floja igual que la voz.

-Estaba en un bar pensando en que la botella de whisky me recordaba algo y entonces apareció un chico que se burló de mi porque le dije que tu risa era azul, luego un hombre me cambió la moto por un camaro y ahora estoy aquí porque resulta que en cinco meses no he tenido ganas de tatuarme ningún otro nombre además de Stiles.

-Ok, ahora dime qué clase de alienígena eres porque no hay forma de que mi Derek haya dicho tantas palabras

-¿Tu Derek?

-Me acabas de confesar que te dieron ganas de tatuarte mi nombre, eres mi Derek.

-Siempre y cuando seas mi Stiles.

-Oh Dios, Derek ya bésame

Los labios de Stiles saben a chocolate y Derek está seguro que ha sido el mejor beso de reencuentro de la historia.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Stiles se separa un poco del beso sin retirar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

-Jakcosn -Derek gira su rostro igual que Stiles en dirección a los dos rubios

-Isaac -La risa de Stiles choca contra sus labios y recuerda porque dijo que es azul.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Solamente puedo decir que al fin quedó y que espero que les haya gustado.  
> Sientase con la libertad de comentar y dejar kudos~
> 
> Pueden seguirme en [Tumblr](http://thefactandthefiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
